To continue to develop the theory and measurement of van der Waals electrodynamic forces to be useful in the study of biological organization. Formulation of van der Waals forces have been extended to apply to the attraction of atoms or molecules with solid walls and to the attraction between curved parallel surfaces. We have continued to progress in developing methods for converging absorption spectra (from Oak Ridge National Laboratory) into intermolecular forces. Measurements of forces attracting atoms or molecules in a beam to a planar surface have been carried out (at the National Bureau of Standards). Comparison with theoretical expressions developed in this lab are much better than theories previously available. Wetting by water of clean surfaces seems to be compatible with our present understanding of van der Waals forces. We have collaborated successfully with Dr. Malcolm Schrader in making measurements of water adhesion. These measurements, contrary to earlier findings and earlier theories, suggest that conducting surfaces are a uniquely good surface for the adhesion of polar materials. There are several parallels between the adhesion of cells to material substrates and that of liquids to solid bodies. The ability to analyze precise wetting experiments will strengthen our ability to look at cellular adhesion. The measurement between beam particles and substrate are not directly biological. They are crucial to rigorous tests of the theoretical physical methods that we are using in a biological context where their accuracy cannot be verified very well.